


A Military Man

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Small ones for "Enemies" and various episodes prior to thatTag for "Enemies". Jack can’t sleep...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

A Military Man

##  A Military Man

##### Written by Zephyr   
Comments? Write to us at [microlem@dircon.co.uk](mailto:microlem@dircon.co.uk)

  * SPOILERS: Small ones for "Enemies" and various episodes prior to that 
  * Tag for "Enemies". Jack can't sleep... 
  * G [1st] 



* * *

Teal’c’s in a trance behind a securely locked door, Carter and Daniel are asleep, and Jacob... doesn’t seem to need either. He’s been awake for days. I wonder how that works. Do he and Selmac trade off or something?

I should be asleep but I just can’t seem to nod off. Too much stuff buzzing round my head - Jacob yelling "We’re not gonna make it!", Carter contending for the ‘Miss Negativity’ award... again - although I can see now where she gets it from, Teal’c dying in my arms, and Daniel... 

Daniel was the perfect wind-him-up-and-let-him-go toy soldier.

Shoot, retreat, reload...

Shoot, retreat, reload...

He was poetry in motion. I’ve known seasoned soldiers who couldn’t get that little maneuver right.

It’s not the first time Danny’s had to play soldier-boy... 

When we finally found Sha’re his battle skills weren’t quite so finely honed - I lost count of the number of times I had to remind him to keep his head down - but I can’t deny he hit his targets, despite the mayhem all around him. It takes a brave man to trust his skills that much when said targets are standing right next to his wife. 

Ambushing Apophis on the Nox world, going after the Touchstone, the Ree-tou on base, getting into Seth’s compound, taking a beating to get that comm. device on Netu... the list is endless...

And of course there’s that never to be forgotten moment on Klorel’s ship... "I’ll watch your backs," he’d said, after taking out three Jaffa on his own - the last one while fatally wounded. God...

I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again... he never ceases to amaze me with all his talents. 

When he’s not busy being an archaeologist, anthropologist, linguist, diplomat, lawyer, midwife, medic, humanitarian, peacemaker, con-man and Goa’uld baiter, Daniel Jackson makes a damn fine soldier.

 

~ FIN ~

  


* * *

  


> Too short to be beta’d. I may yet live to regret it <g>  
> FEEDBACK: Any feedback would be welcome. Anything at all. Please? I’m begging here...

* * *

>   
> © July 17, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
